borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel
The Guardian Angel is a mysterious and enigmatic presence watching over the player. It speaks with the voice of a human female and projects images of a beautiful woman with black hair and piercing blue eyes, but it is unknown whether this is its actual appearance or merely projected images to appeal to the player. The Angel watches over all of the player's actions through the ECHO-net, a satellite network for communication setup by the Dahl Corporation for communication across Pandora. The player receives an ECHO device from a Claptrap after disembarking from the bus at the beginning of the game. It seems like the Angel uses the Claptraps to guide the player through the game, since they open access to areas and the Angel is very interested in seeing them operational. While her exact motivations are unknown, she is keenly interested in the player obtaining all of the pieces to the Vault Key and being there for the Vault's opening, which can only be done every 200 years. We do know that the Angel is not affiliated with Atlas or the Crimson Lance, since she opposed them throughout the game. Speculation From clues and hints dropped throughout the game, it seems like the Guardian Angel is not human, at least not anymore. Instead, it seems like the Angel is an AI that is either plugged into Dahl's ECHO-net or actually onboard the satellites that manage and transmit the ECHO-net, through which it monitors and communicates with the player. However, this is unlikely as you get a transmission from her before receiving an ECHO. Additionally, the player receives two communications from the Guardian Angel regarding the window for opening the vault by saying that "We will not have another opportunity to open the Vault in this lifetime" and "We will not have another opportunity to open the Vault in your lifetime," referring to the Vault only being able to be opened every 200 years. Since opening the Vault releases The Destroyer, it can be assumed that either the Vault is a prison for the terrible monster or a gateway it is using to try to enter this dimension. Either way, it seems that the Angel's purpose in guiding the player to the Vault is to prevent The Destroyer from entering this world by defeating it. Here, a picture of the Satellite that is the supposed to be Guardian Angel or a tool of hers. Perhaps the satellite serves as a 'host' for the Guardian Angel, much like The Destroyer which apparently also needs a host to exist on a particular dimension/plane. Notes After defeating The Destroyer it can be seen in the final cut-scene that satellite orbiting Pandora has the weapon manufacturer Hyperion printed on it has The Guardian Angel's face in it. In the final cutscene, the following serial number can be seen printed on the side of the satellite: 4N631 - Which is the word "Angel" in '1337 speak'. . It is also to be noted that though the Guardian Angel supposedly talks to you through the Echo device. Actually the Guardian Angel states that she "sees" the player through the ECHOnet, which further implies that the intelligence in question resides in the satellite itself. She speaks to you once after the ECHOnet is downed by the Crimson Lance but the silence beyond that isn't ever attributed to her losing the ability to communicate with you. When the network comes back up she says she can see you again. Category:NPCs